Let's Dance Randal
by Elstro1988
Summary: At Old-School Raw, John uses his promo segment to playfully tease Randy, not knowing that he's struck a nerve with his long-term lover. Randy decides to confess to John what he'd really like from him. They end up having a bit of a night on the town.. Centon! Slash, featuring appearances from other pairings but mainly John/Randy. Smut, comedy..


**Let's Dance, Randal.**

_I know Old School Raw was a fortnight ago now but I thought I might as well get a fic on as it'll be my first of 2014 and plus I craved some Centon. I really thought more would pop up since they started feuding but ahh well. _

_Long one-shot that might lead to a two-shot or more! Set in the Champs' Choice/JFP universe as per usual, follows on from 'Back Back On Top Of THe World'._

_Smut. Comedy. Features appearances from other characters too but this is mostly Centon._

_Disclaimer: Don';t own WWE. Or the song 'Timber' by PitBull and Kesha. All used for entertainment purposes only and not for monetary gain._

* * *

"So I say let's dance Randal."

No matter how hard Randy tried, he could not hide the look of desire on his face right there in the centre of the ring. Damn why did Flair have to be there. Why did John like to tease him so? He was stood right there in front of thousands of people (and world televison) with a hardon that refused to go down.

And John was back in his denim jorts too.

Once their segment was done, John was waiting backstage. He knew very well how to tease his boy out there in front of the fans. It had been a very interesting meeting in Creative last week too. John was due some new merchandise in a couple of weeks. Black and lime green were to be his next colours...a bit DX for his taste but then Randy was just sat there with the coyest smile going on.

"Oh didn't you know?" Stephanie had said, with a knowing smile on her pretty face, "Randy picked the colours. He's been picking your merchandise for a while now."

And John could not stop grinning and relented. He'd do anything they asked him anyway - he was the company face and loyal to WWE until the end, but that was just too cute. Plus Randy always said how much hotter John looked in jean shorts to khaki ones.

"What's the matter Randal?" smirked John, his angular face lit up with his cheeky dimples, "Someone feeling a bit hot under the collar?"

"Johnny...why?" Randy rumbled, cheeks rather pink, "You knew what you were doing out there!"

"Tonight's the night the legends take centre stage, might as well make our bit memorable," shrugged John, "No wonder they panned away from your crotch, the rating of the show would have had to be changed."

"Your fault." Randy hit back, still casually holding both titles on his shoulders, "I should deny you sex for a week."

"As IF," smirked John, "You want nothing more right now than to drop those trunks and have me take you right here."

Randy practically whimpered. Those thoughts were indeed running through his head. Damnit Cena. 12 years and he was still reduced to mass of raging testosterone whenever it came to the Massachusetts native.

"You never dance with me anyway Johnny, so why did you say that?" he complained, determined to get his mind out of the damn gutter.

"Because I've got two left feet!" John said, "I'm a beer in a bar kinda guy. Damn I knew being in Legacy corrupted you. I bet Cody made you go clubbing with him and Josh every chance he got."

"You always used to take a raincheck on us," pouted Randy, "While he and DiBiase ground one another...well DiBiase can't dance for shit but still. I had to watch and be alone while ring rats with visible camel toe tried to get on me."

"DOn't pretend you didn;t love them licking cheap beer off your pecs," John teased.

"I imagined it was you," Randy admitted, blushing. He could only ever be a softie and admit his feelings around John. Around everyone else he tried to maintain a cool, collected and stoic demeanour, very much like his screen face character before he went heel. John knew stuff about him that nobody else knew. Like how during Legacy, Randy had lost a whopping amount of muscle mass and weight to 'compete' with the younger and smaller Ted and Cody. Randy might have been many's idea of male perfection but the St Louis native deep down had lots of insecurities, his latest being his teenage cousin Jasper just signing a contract - reminding him of his age and what he 'could have looked like' even though it was all unfounded and untrue.

"You OK?" asked John, padding over, noticing Randy's face change as his thoughts swept through his mind.

"Just thinking about stuff," Randy sighed.

"What like?"

"Well the dancing thing," Randy said, "Would have been nice for you to come out with us. I hate gay bars at the best of times...all those fucking partyboys, the shitty pop music, the stench of cheap body oil and lube filling the air..."ooh my Aussiebums look sooooo much hotter than yours". Least if you'd come along I would have had a hot hunk to make out with."

"Seeing Rhodes and DIBiase make out do nothin; for ya?" teased John.

"No offence to Cody but he's like a chick," Randy said, "Having said that, DiBiase could have had a piece of me if he'd wanted it."

"Randal Keith Orton!" John said in mock shock, failing to hide his smirk, "I'm shocked."

"You know I like manly men...cowboys...MARINES.." Randy said.

"Why else did you think I agreed to do the Marine," John smirked, "And I know you got busy with three fingers when you got the DVD."

"I'LL MURDER RHODES!" snarled Randy, going scarlet. Having Cody walk on on him fingering his ass to John's film was NOT something he wanted ANYONE ELSE KNOWING. Freaking Cody was such a blabber mouth. He bet Mathews, Cody's long-term partner in crime and now boyfriend too, knew this.

John just howled with laughter. He was pretty touched when Cody told him in 2009 but just could not resist hitting Randy with it almost 5 years later. But enough clowning. Something was clearly bothering his tanned partner and John was determined to find out what it was.

"Sorry baby," John said, kissing Randy to stem the viper rage, "I'm flattered. Three fingers though?"

"I was horny!" protested Randy, "And you werent on that show!"

"You bad boy," John breathed, "But enough clowning about. Baby...what's on your mind?"

"You don't want to do stuff with me...as a couple," Randy sighed, hating how much of a pussy he sounded, "Johnny...all the stuff. The open relationship days...dumping me for Ryder and his twink ass (John looked guiltily at the floor but he would have to disagree calling Zack a twink. OK the kid had a bigger butt than Randy but PLEASE)..I know we've been...better since we got back together but..sometimes...I need reminding. And Total Divas is torture. You and Nikki eating at our table. And you never complain when I bring solid food in."

"It's for the cameras," John said, "I know my being a neat freak annoys you but they wanted to use it. You know it doesnt extend to the bedroom. And just remeber when I had you on that table."

He stopped talking and smiled like a loon when he saw Randy had taken his hand.

"Walk with me Johnny," Randy said, "Please?"

Before their breakup and reconciliation, they never showed affection in front of co-workers even though their relationship was well-known. But now John was perfectly fine with Randy holding his hand (and sitting on his lap even if he forgot he was 240 pounds). But maybe John did need to put forth more effort. He thought he had. Something like dancing in a club and just acting like well, a gay couple might have seemed insignificant but those things mattered to Randy. Yes Randy had feelings and vulnerability just like every other human being on the planet.

They made their way back to catering. John found the one armchair that wasn't taken and sat his hulking frame into it.

"Oof..." he huffed as Randy promptly sat back on his lap, carefully removing the belts and placing them on the side.

"You've got a semi Johnny," smirked Randy, and he naughtily rubbed his ass right over John's denim-clad bulge.

"Behave." John said.

"Nope," Randy said, rubbing his ass again and planting a fat kiss on John's lips.

"If Total Divas is around you'll be in trouble," John teased, "Oh look, there's Cody. Want to kill him?"

Randy shot up instantly.

Cody spotted him and walked over, a huge grin on his pretty face, followed by a reticent-looking, suited and bespectacled Josh Mathews. Josh was sporting an 80s-style buff WWF suit for the App.

"Coddles..." sighed Josh, "Leave him alone.."

"Bone to pick with you," Randy said to Cody.

"As opposed to the bone you were just sat on," Cody sassed.

"You told Johnny about what you...walked in on!" Randy spat.

"Big deal, we all do it," Cody grinned.

"Everyone knows YOU do!" Randy hit back, "To DiBiase on the phone...and to Mathews. Didn't think he was that big."

"Hey!" protested Josh.

"Good things come in small packages," John put in, enjoying it when Randy squabbled with his former stooge. It was never really malicious. But could get catty.

"Big things come in small packages," Cody corrected, "ANyway bitch, size isn't everything. How you use it that counts. Right Cena?"

"What are you implying, Tag Champ?" smirked John.

"Why else would he have used three fingers, you're clearly hung to keep Randalyn satisfied," teased Cody.

"I apologise for him, he's marking out cos all the legends are here and when he's excited he goes into full blown Regina mode," Josh sighed, "Coddles, stop annoying Randy before he RKO's you onto the lino."

"He's got sand in his vagina because he hasn;t got a big enough booty game to twerk for Cena," Cody sassed.

"Now when I said let's dance Randal..." John began, shaking his head and facepalming. Oh poor Randy. He always lost the verbal play skirmishes with Cody. No matter how hard he tried.

"Randalyn is far too cool to twerk anyway," Cody grinned, and he turned around and began to twerk his red and black trunk covered ass, humming 'Timber' as he did so.

"Stop that!" Josh sighed, also facepalming, "I am so sorry...oh jeez if Dustin could see you..."

John was too busy laughing.

"Quit that you hoochie!" snapped Randy.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," sighed John, "How about we settle this by drinks after the show, huh?"

"Twerk off Randal, be there or be lame," Cody said, as Josh dragged him away.

Randy turned to John, his eyes expectant.

"Johnny...?"

"OK, OK, you got me this time," John said, "I'll come dancing with you."

"Thank you!" Randy had the goofiest big grin going now, so unlike him but his piercingly blue eyes were now sparkling. In a weird way he had Cody to thank for this.

"But you hate gay clubs.." John said.

"If you're there...it'll be bearable," Randy said, "And do one more thing for me, Johnny?"

"What's that?"

"Soon as we hit the floor, take your shirt off."

"You minx!"

John spanked him. Hard. And in front of others.

"Ow!" hissed Randy.

"C'mon, let's go to the hotel until Regina and Gretchen come get us," John grinned, shooting a salute to Cody and Josh who nodded and shot him knowing smiles.

"You actually watched Mean Girls with them Johnny, man points lost," Randy sighed.

"I was having a rare bottom moment," John grinned.

"Exactly, that must never happen again," Randy grumbled, pulling John to him and kissing him. THey were now alone so he was allowed to. John lifted the tanned Missouri native up and carried him to a large black wires box before reclaiming those whiskered lips and shoving his tongue into Randy's eager mouth.

"Ya know," breathed John, his New England accent bursting forth as it always did when he was aroused, "Seeing you twerk would turn me on a lot Randal. You've still got the moves. And the hips."

"Get enough practice," rumbled Randy, "Johnny..."

"Here?" John breathed as Randy's long fingers gripped his thick, veined wrist.

"Fuck yes here, havent had arena sex in months," Randy gasped, "C'mon Johnny."

"Good job a good boy scout comes prepared then," smirked John, reaching into his pocket and fishing out a sachet of lube. Well with a horny rascal like Randy as your partner, a man's got to have some handy at all times, right?

"Wouldn't have complained if it was dry," Randy rasped, his black trunks almost bursting as his cock strained against the spandex, "I'm so fucking horny Johnny. And thank you again. I'm gonna make it up to you now and when we get back."

"You're gonna buy poppers aren;t you?" John smirked.

"Hell fucking yes," snarled Randy, devouring the older man;s lips.

"Good cos I love it when you get nasty on me," John growled, throwing Randy fully onto the box and clambering atop him, pinning the inked arms to the shiny black surface.

Fuck, was Randy turned on or what? Anyone could catch them...crew...Hunter...Vince..Stephanie...Roddy Piper, Flair...any of the legends. And did he care?

Fuck no.

John released Randy's arms and pulled the black trunks down.

"Surprise," Randy smirked.

"You went commando. You are getting it rough you bad boy," snarled John.

"You wore the jorts, I forgot my underwear, simple," Randy smirked back.

No time for foreplay. Randy just wanted John inside him NOW. Damnit.

John tore the lube sachet open with his teeth and undid his blue jorts. shuffling them down to his knees. Randy's legs were already apart. His chest rising and falling. Damn the viper was thirsty tonight. A trail of precum was already dripping from Randy's large cock onto his black t-shirt. John softly began to stroke the younger man's balls and perineal area (one of his own weak spots too - a VERY weak spot in fact) before teasing the tight opening between those picture-perfect muscular bronze thighs. Seriously Randy should insure those things, they were that perfect. Looked even better against John's.

Randy moaned loudly at the contact. Fuck's sake Cena...just hurry up...or he was going to shoot his load before he was ready. John leaned over and sucked on Randy's weeping length, enjoying the gasps and stifled low moans and whimpers of his desperate partner beneath him.

He removed Randy from his mouth and squirted some of the lubricant onto his fingers before finally inserting one into Randy.

"Ohhh YES.." gasped Randy.

John gently pushed his middle finger inside, relish how crazy this drove Randy. Randy was such a hot bottom without being effeminate and he didnt even realise it. But John realised something. No time to take Randy;s boots and pads off now. Not at this stage. But John knew how er...animated Randy could be in sex and didnt want to be kicked or have something get kicked and then break.

"Off the box," John said.

"WHAT?!"

"Bend over it instead," John said, his New ENgland now really thick. Randy whimpered and obeyed. John's accent was what turned him on the most in sex. Apart from those powerful thighs, those muscle...those rough manly kisses... He bent over..legs wide apart, his tanned ass stuck right out wantonly. John climbed off and lowered his jorts more, coating his own hard, meaty cock.

He lined up behind Randy...mmm his thighs were so smooth as were those solid, if flat ass cheeks...and entered the still so tight, warm heat. Randy cried out as he was finally penetrated.

"Oh FUCK Johnny.." he groaned, "Don't fucking go soft on me now..."

"No damn intention," John snarled and began to fuck Randy HARD without warning, using all the brutal power contained within his huge thighs. His hips could do all the work and make Randy a crying, whimpering mess without breaking into too much of a sweat. Randy's skin was on fire, small explosions already coursing through his body. THis wasn;t going to be a long fuck. He was so turned on.

"If you had hair I'd be fuckin' pulling that sucker," John growled, "SHit...fuck...damn...damn you still have such a tight ass Orton...fuckin love fucking it."

Randy was suppressing screams right now.

Jesus John.

THis was like their first time back in OVW. Where this Massachusetts boy gave young Randy the best sex of his life.

12, 13 years on...

Here they were. Still as into one another as back then.

"Then fuck it harder damnit Cena," gasped Randy, "FUck...oh fuck yes...FUCK!"

Damn he wanted to scream so bad right now! He was grabbing at his shirt with his left hand, his right one gripping the box, knuckles white, his prostate on fire. He was going to cum so fucking bad. He was so fucking close...his legs were giving out, his ass hurt so damn good...John's roughneck grunts and cusses were turning him to mush...

"OH FUCK JOHNNY!"

Randy could not stifle that last strangle cry as he erupted all over the wires box, shot after shot...John quickly gagged him, not stopping pounding him.

"I ain;t gonna stop till I nut that pretty boy ass," he spat into Randy's ear, knowing how much Randy liked that.

"Do it..." gasped Randy, muffled through the thick hand. John thrust a few more times before biting his lip hard, grunting deep in his throat as his own orgasm tore through him, exploding deep inside Randy, holding the younger man and WWE WOrld Heavyweight Champion in place.

Randy might be Champion of Champions but he fucking loved this more. John was incredible and he loved the West Newbury native with all his heart.

John finally removed his hand from Randy's mouth as the two muscular men stood slumped against the box, gasping and sheened with sweat. John quickly pulled out and sank to the floor, clumsily pulling his jorts back up.

Randy sank down next to him, his long legs open, and his goods on show.

"Fuck me Johnny...you tore me a new one..again," he gasped, "Good job I don;t have a match tonight!"

"You were one hungry viper that's why," John grinned, "Feeling less crabby?"

"Better than ever," Randy said, leaning across, "I love you."

"I love you too baby..come here," John said, letting the younger man lean into his chest, stroking his broad shoulders softly, smiling when Randy took his hand in his own. They sat there on the cold lino floor, listening to the show go on.

"Baby.." John whispered.

"Mmm-hmm?"

"You should get these back on before someone sees you," John said, reaching across the floor for Randy's discarded trunks.

"YEah," sighed Randy, "Only yours to look at Johnny."

Awwww.

"You big, big, softie," chuckled John.

"Still got jelly legs so can't hit you right now Cena," Randy murmred as he clumsily began to pull his trunks back on.

"Well you need to get moving soon..." grinned John.

"Oh I don't want to...there'll be ring rats," complained Randy.

"You bully me into coming out with you and now you pussy out? Getting soft in your old age Ortz," smirked John.

Randy leapt to his feet.

"I'll show you soft Cena," he snarled.

"Temper temper," chuckled John, "I still cant believe you agreed to a twerk off...you better be nice to me at Rumble or it's going on YouTube."

"You wouldn't..." Randy went scarlet.

John just shot his dimpled grin at him.

"Like I said Randall, better play nice for the next few weeks or the world will see you emulate Miley."

"I HAVE MORE ASS THAN THAT OVERPAID TALENTLESS HOOD RAT!" snarled Randy.

"OK, OK...whoa...sorry," John said.

"Sorry Johnny," Randy said, "You know how...(his voice dropped an octave)...self-conscious I am..about..you know."

"I know baby," John said, "But you have nothing to worry about..you still look criminally hot bent over."

* * *

Once they were back in their hotel room, John just changed into a fitted black tee and some khaki shorts (a combo he knew Randy liked and so did Nikki on Total Divas) while Randy was umming and ahhing over what shirt to wear. He was already in an $900 pair of designer slimfits which added curves to his flat ass. And John's eyes were all over it.

"May as well go like that," he grinned.

"Nope."

Randy settled on a black long sleeve and pulled a cap and shades out his bag. He was going to head to the bar incognito. Or as much as he could. He now resembled a younger, leaner Batista with the hat and shades.

"Ready?" asked John.

"Yup."

Randy linked his arm in Johns, a warm tingle coursing through the Apex Predator and WWE World Heavyweight Champion's body. He was just plain Randal Keith Orton with his beloved Johnny now. No affiliations of his job whatsoever. They made their way down to the lobby where Josh and Cody were waiting, along with Daniel Bryan. And Miz who was dressed to the nines.

"Didn';t tell us you'd brought company," remarked John, "Oh hello Bryan. Brie know youi're off the leash?" He winked at the little bearded man.

"They came and knocked and she said yes, go into your own Brie Mode cos she finds that funny," Daniel said.

"We know you only go into Brie Mode around Irish brutes," chipped in Randy, "What's Miz doing here? Barrett and the Real Americans not enough?"

"Like I'd turn down a chance to party!" Mike put in.

"OK bitches," piped up Cody, his shirt unbuttoned halfway and a silver cross glistening against his tanned chest, "Follow me."

Daniel's phone went off. He blushed when he saw the name.

"Er...can I take this and catch up?" he said.

"Course, prettyboy," smiled Cody, "Lemme guess...great white and Irish?"

"Got it in one," Daniel said, coyly smiling before answering, "Hello? Hey Shea...yes I'm alone...well...just going out with the boys but I can catch them up...what am I wearing? Shea I have company..."

He padded towards the men's room.

"Don't finger yourself too loud!" Cody called after him.

"Behave!" hissed little Josh Mathews.

"Oh sweetie thats one thing I don't intend to do tonight," the Tag Team Champion declared, planting a big fat kiss on his elder, smaller announcer partner's cheek before taking Josh's hand. They made an odd couple but they'd been best friends for as long as most current roster members could remember and since DiBiase left...

"Cena couldn't you have made more effort?" remarked Mike.

"Says the guy who thinks a tartan suit is acceptable?" drawled Randy.

"Randalyn you look like a baby Batista so put a sock in it," hit back Mike.

"Gonna hit me with your Louis Vuitton purse Michelle?" snapped Randy.

"Ladies...ladies..." John said.

"She started it!" Randy teased, lighting a cigarette once they were outside the hotel.

"Randall...I told you...you should be quitting," scolded John, "Good job I'm here to take those filthy sticks out your maw."

"Hey!" protested Randy as John pulled the cigarette from his lips and stomped the burning paper tube out on the sidewalk, "Cody and Josh are smoking."

"They're not my man," John smirked.

"If Eva Ma-Sleaze is in that club I'm cutting a bitch," Cody said, "I am not here for her and her fake hair and inability to wrestle, cut a promo or remember basic information."

"Least you didnt have to pretend to be some little girl's boyfriend for that stupid show," Randy said, "First Gabriel and then me..."

"THat's an upgrade about a million times over," remarked Mike.

"She probably went to give Gabriel a handjob and he dribbled over her before she'd finished on the zipper," Cody spat.

"Girls...girls.." sighed John, "You'll get us into trouble. No more cattiness."

"Coddles knows if he misbehaves it's being reported to Dustin," smirked Josh, "All ya gotta do is keep them in line."

"WHo you gonna tell Johnny, Hunter?" smirked Randy. John just flashed him the dimples. He loved it when Randy relaxed and got playful. It was a side of the Missouri native people didnt see enough in the Cenation leader's opinion.

"Oh yeah I forgot, Randy's under the helm of Papa Hunter and Mama Steph," smirked Mike.

They soon approached the club, and John with his bulk and lack of sunglasses was instantly recognised, and he;d had to pay a large fee to keep them from leaking 'John Cena and other WWE wrestlers and without Nikki Bella spotted in local gay bar' to the press. However they all eventually got in and hit the floor.

Miz disappeared almost instantly into the crowd.

"Where did he go?" asked Randy.

"Search me," Cody replied, "Room full of sweaty and available tops. Probably be in the backroom till closing time."

His phone buzzed

**_From :Mizzlekins_**

_Sorry boys, looks like Antonio and Jake decided to surprise me. Might see you later ; ) x_

"Nope, his Real American sugar dads have shown up," Cody remarked, "Looks like its just us then."

"Feel privileged," Josh quipped, "A mere announcer with two champions and the top guy."

"And I'm not leaving you alone with these two, not after last time," Cody said.

"What about when you go to the bathroom?" Josh said.

"You'll come with me."

"Now that's love," remarked John.

"Chaperoning," Josh said.

"Soon as TImber comes on, twerk-off begins," announced Cody, "Joshy, do the honours."

He slipped a few dollar bills down the back of Josh's jeans as the small announcer/part-time wrestler sidled off to the bar.

"You better not film this Johnny," Randy complained.

John just grinned from ear to ear. Like he'd miss an opportunity like that!

The current song ended and then LAdy Gaga's Applause came on and Cody began to move his trim body to the beat, catching the eye of a couple of shirtless hunks. John kept his eye on them in case they recognized him and started up shit like 'WHeres your hot wife' but he had to remember that not every single person in the country watched wrestling.

Damn could Cody dance. But then he was Dusty's boy..

And when Josh returned, with three cocktails and a manly beer for John, the small man joined in and they were attracting a few admirers. John perched on an chair while Randy necked his drink and attempted to join them. Randy COULD dance, not as fluidly as Queen Bee and his spiky-haired sidekick but he had moves. Usually ended up with slutty girls all over him but that probably wouldn't happen here. In the dark, flashing lights, with his shades on, John had to admit Randy could be anonymous here.

To amuse himself, John took to Twitter.

**_JohnCena Goldust_** _You should check your bro out on the floor. #BoyGotMoves._

He attached a photo of Cody mid-gyrate.

Goldust replied virtually instantly.

**_Goldust JohnCena_** _That is worse than at Survivor Series. What a lemmule._

He'd turned geotagging off so no eagle-eyed, tea-thirsty fans could hunt them down.

Once Applause had finished, it was followed instantly by a remixed 'Work Bitch'. This was not a manly music sort of place. John knew that. Either join in or leave. But he could NOT dance. And refused to unless he was drunk. But Randy wanted him here so he might as well please him. And there was that stipulation...

He downed his beer.

"Girls, want more drink?" he asked.

"Same again.."

John went to the bar, his hulking frame easily allowing the crowds to part, and he'd got served pretty quickly once he'd flashed the dimples. Yeah, John knew people liked his smile. He'd been in the business long made his way back to the dancing trio. Well Josh was sat down. The Face Of The WWE shaking his thang to Britney...oh how John wanted to be mean and tell the world...just to see how the IWC would blow up from within. But there would be so many ramifications that followed if he did. Randy hated gay culture so much but still managed to enjoy himself if he was dragged out like this. John casually peeled his shirt off and stood behind Randy.

"Mind if I cut in sexy?" he breathed in the taller man's ear.

Randy turned to him.

"Fuck you look so hot," he rumbled.

"Ick," Cody remarked, "The oldies are making out Joshy, save me."

"I'm the same age as Randy you cheeky shit," Josh smirked.

"Make out with me then," Cody said, pulling Josh to his feet by the tie he was still wearing and clamped his pouty lips to the smaller man's.

It wasn't that bad of a night. Randy wasn;t finding this place as offensive to his eyes and ears as other gay clubs he'd been dragged to. Mainly because he'd got John here. John without a shirt so he could ogle that powerful frame all he wanted.

After a few more songs, they made their way outside to find a bench table.

"Bryan's not come back," Randy remarked.

"He's freaking himself to Irish accents whilst hiding from his fiance," Cody said, "Course he wouldn't."

"I never thought he was the partying type," John said, realising a few twinks were goggling at him.

"You havent seen him in DeeBrie Mode," Cody said, "He can work it. The SummerSlam 2012 video was no indication of how those curves can move."

"You're such a pervert," Josh sighed.

"Well you werent here when he got so drunk he stripped down to his brand new AussieBums," Cody said, "Brie Mode on speed. And he can twerk."

"No..I call bullshit Codeman," John said, chuckling, "Pictures or it didn't happen!"

"Alicia, Cameron and Naomi can all back me up," pouted Cody, "But you want proof Cena?"

He browsed his camera roll quickly before finding a photo of Daniel in some tight red and white briefs and nothing else, his long hair going in all directions and a big grin on his bearded yet adorable face...and his pert bottom pushed out. John's eyebrows went skyward. Wow. And he thought he knew the laidback, slightly hippyish Daniel Bryan well.

"THat is Brie Mode," he remarked.

"Brie found it hilarious luckily," Cody said, "He drunk dialled Sheamus about four times."

"If he said 'I have no panties and ready to ride'.." John grinned.

"He did actually," Cody said, "He was so thirsty that night for Irish beef. Joshy...I need the bathroom."

Josh sighed and followed Cody back inside, leaving John and Randy alone.

"You're not bitching about everything so that's a good sign," John remarked.

"You probably are hating every minute," Randy said.

"Nah, it's been fun...different," John grinned, "And I've danced with you twice now."

"Yeah you have," grinned Randy, leaning over tipsily and kissing John on the lips.

"Mmm..you taste of those sickly cocktails," John chuckled.

"Look what else I got when it was my round," Randy smirked, indicating a brown bottle in his jeans pocket, "TIme to get nasty once this damn twerk off';s over."

"Best lay off the drink then," John grinned, "Let's meet queen bee and his sidekick inside."

Once they'd found Cody and Josh once more...within a minute..the song playing ended. And then the jazzy intro of Timber by Ke$ha and Pitbull started.

"Alright!" declared Cody, "Pop your nonexistant booty Randalyn cos it's twerk off time."

"OH God," complained Randy, "Codes...you know this thing isnt me..."

"Oh go on, I'll enjoy the view," smirked John. He would. Randy filled those pants out VERY nicely. His boy was getting lots of looks. Well Randy ALWAYS got looks because he just oozed masculine sexuality...but never mind.

Cody stood in the centre and began to shake his pert ass for all it was worth, really getting low as the song began:

_It's going down, I'm yelling timber!_

_You better move, you better dance_

_Let's make a night you won't remember_

_I'll be the one you won't forget_

Now people were starting to gather.

As the first rapping verse began, Cody really went for it, twerking it like a pro. He got a lot of whoops, claps and photos from bystanders as he did so. Once the 'whooass' started, he stood to the side.

"You have the floor Champion of CHampions," he declared, taking a gulp of his drink.

Randy took his place as the second verse began, now merrily on his way to being drunk and not caring who could see. He was in shades and a cap, he could be anyone right now. He shot John a smirk and began to move his body, shaking his ass right in front of John's thighs.

John just grinned as Randy really got close to him, practically dryhumping him in front of everyone. Oh you were so getting it hard when they got back, Orton.

"Yo Cena, remember the Capri Sun ad?" Cody called, "Your turn! Twerk that muscle butt!"

"I didn't sign up for that!" chuckled John.

"Johnny..." Randy took his shades off and attempted puppy dog eyes, "Go on..what you so scared of?"

"Fine!" John got in the centre and shook his large behind a few times before sinking back inthe chair he'd sat most of the night.

"Chicken," smirked Josh.

"Didn't see you twerking," John said.

"I don't need to, I'm not the bottom of our relationship," smirked Josh.

"Neither am I," John grinned.

"But you've got cakes whereas Orton has pancakes," Cody said, sitting back next to Josh.

"How about I give you an RKO through this table?" hit back Randy, "Johnny...now we've done this damn twerkoff can we go home?"

"Randalyn's thirst for cock outweights even mine," Cody said, "Could tell by the way he was practically forcing himself on you. See you old timers tomorrow."

"See ya kids," John grinned, giving them both manly one-armed hugs before following Randy out of the pounding club.

Randy was full of booze and bonhomie as they walked back to the hotel, but still remained under his 'disguise'. They could not afford to be seen in public together as they were supposed to hate one another and being the top guys of WWE and all. But soon they were back in the safety of their hotel room, the 'Do Not Disturb' sign swiftly hung on the handle as the door banged shut.

Randy was attacking John's mouth with bristly kisses from the moment the door closed, whipping the black tee off and moving downwards, his wanton pink tongue isntantly going for the huge pectorals and hard nipples of the older man. Randy was so turned on, exhilarated by the drink and dancing of the evening. And because John just looked so fucking manly and hot right now. He unclipped the stretchy belt and tore open the khaki shorts, itching to get to his prize beneath. John just stood..trying to find something to grip as Randy got to work.

Randy yanked the buff green material down those huge, treetrunk thighs of pure solid muscle and took John into his mouth, gulping and sucking greedily, his piercing eyes staring right up at John.

"Fuck...damn,..." groaned John as the nimble fingers got to work, caressing his perineal area and playing with his balls. Damn you Orton..

Randy stopped this and then unbuckled his own belt, lowering his expensive designer jeans slowly before turning around, his tanned ass and perfect thighs shown off to perfection in an Andrew Christian jock strap. Well John supposed it fit the mood of tonight...and he almost came right there. Randy really should wear those more often...cos fuck he looked illegally good in it. Randy already had the bottle of poppers in his hand and took a huge hit, letting out a bass-filled moan of pleasure as the rush went to his drunken head.

"Oh fuck yeah," he moaned, "Take some Johnny..."

"You'll get me into so much trouble," breathed John but he took it anyway...he couldnt deny this was good.

Randy took it back and sniffed it once more, before getting on the bed, still wearing his shirt which he was now sensually unbuttoning before letting it fall from his bronzed, sculpted, impossibly perfect back. He then slowly bent forward onto all fours, his ass in the air making the most wanton, slutty shape. Randy on poppers equalled nasty boy. John enjoyed this side of Randy even more than his cute, soft side. Randy could be a complete whore in the bedroom when he wanted.

John kicked his khakis off along with his chunky trainers and kneeled behind his boy, grabbing those lean copper hued hips, pulling on the waistband of the jock and letting it snap back to Randy's skin, teasing between those cheeks with his weeping cock. Randy just moaning softly, gently rocking back and forth, rubbing his ass against John. John loved looking into those beautiful blue eyes when they had sex..but lately Randy seemed to like it better from behind. John sat back, making his powerful thighs taut. Randy moved with him, the amyl relaxing him. He was feeling oh so sexy and oh so naughty. And John was teasing him..driving him to insanity. Just fuck him GODDAMNIT.

"Johnny..." rumbled Randy, wriggling around so he was now facing the mirror. Oh jesus...

"Want to watch me destroy your pretty ass?" John snarled, thinking that when Randy was in this kinda mood, there was only one way for the older man to be - aggressive and unrelenting. And Randy LIKED it. And John could still shower him with compliments under this guise too. Win win.

"Yeah...oh yeah...fuck me like a ring rat bitch," moaned Randy, rubbing his ass up and down needily.

"You wanna be my ring rat Orton huh?" John said. If only Randy had hair...he could pull it.

"Yeah.." moaned Randy, so turned on. So horny. Please John...sate his needs.

John crawled back and reached into his case for the lubricant, coating his cock. Randy didnt need prep...poppers 'relaxed' things. But he wasn';t going to purposely hurt his beloved Randal.

He knelt back down, knees apart, and gently brushed his fingers against Randy's hole. Randy shuffled back and John moaned as thge tight heat took him. Oh Randy you SLUT...plus they did have wild sex at the damn arena earlier today. So Randy was primed and ready.

Randy began to fuck himself on John, taking advantage of the sheer strength of the older man's large thighs, letting moans, whimpers and curses. Oh fuck...oh fuck yes...John held those hips in place, digging his thick fingers in deep

"Ohh fuck...ohh fuck yeah..." Randy groaned...bassy and throatily.

John was grunting and cussing mannishly as Randy continued to ride him. John then surprised his man by grabbing those hypermobile, inked shoulders and threw Randy face first onto the bed and pounding hard, the bed creaking in protest at the 500 pounds of muscular men fucking hungrily atop it. Randy now crying out loudly and shamelessly. He wanted 'ring rat fucking' he was gonna motherfucking get it. His head was rushing with the combination of alcohol, poppers and testosterone..his skin on fire..his cock straining against the confines of the jock. Please John...please...give him some relief..John just wasn't letting up...he was a power top in every way. And yet he had the big ass...fucking unjust in Randy's book...

THose noises were just music to John's ears. if only all those girls that threw themselves at Randy knew what he was REALLY like in the bedroom...

"J...Johnny...fuck...John..."

"Wanna blow your load huh?" John growled.

Randy shook his head.

"Please...touch..."

"No."

Randy melted. Oh yes John. He was in pure dominant mode.

"Johnny...stop..."

John did so.

"What? Have I hurt you...?"

Randy shook his head.

"Johnny..." he moaned, a horny mess, "Wear...one of the belts..."

"Which one?"

"WWE belt.."

John pulled out and found the WWE Championship belt, fastening it around his beefy waist before unwarningly re-entering Randy and resuming pounding him hard, the gold surface of the belt smacking against the copper skin. Now Randy was shouting and cursing.

"Ssssh.." hissed John.

If they got noise complaints...this would not be a good look...John caressed inside those muscular thighs and his fingers darted under the fabric...the pouch of the jock was wet...someone was aching for relief.

John freed Randy's weeping cock before removing his hand and carrying the fuck on.

"Oh Johnny..." Randy was now just a whimpering mess. He was so fucking close to orgasm it wasn't funny...damnit Cena. Make him come. Make him come damnit. He couldn't take this anymore. He was a hot mess.

John pulled out.

"Take that thing off!" he barked.

Randy ripped the jock off and lay on his back, spreading his legs. John unclipped the WWE belt and got between Randy's open legs, pushing back in. Randy always came HARD in this position.

He folded the younger man in half and mercilessly resumed pounding the living daylights out of the Viper...Randy now not giving two fucks who heard and just screamed, his hypermobile shoulders causing his long, tattooed arms to thrash and punch the bed. He was SO CLOSE...

John raised his hand and brought it down onto the bronze skin, spanking Randy hard.

He leaned forward just a bit more.

Randy couldn't cope anymore...he could feel it...thundering through his body...jolts of electricity sizzling through his abdomen...

"OH FUCK!"

His scream ripped the air in two as he finally went over the edge, his whole body convulsing as he exploded, semen splattering his stomach, chest, even his neck, the position John holding him in being pure torture. But GOOD torture.

This was just like that first time in OVW all those years ago. Randy the cocky young third generation upstart being fucked like a slut by this strong boy from Massachusetts and fucking loving every second of ;d known after an orgasm like that he did want John to be just a one night fuck...

...and 12 years on...here they were in the same positon.

"Johnny..." he croaked, gasping and utterly spent, "You...you're not...done..."

"Nope," John smirked, pulling out.

As Randy's long legs flopped useleslly onto the bed, John straddled the slender, muscled body and sat on Randy's chest. He was going to give Randy a facial. Randy just shot him a sneering, wanton smirk.

"FUck yes..." gasped Randy, "Do it.."

John began to jerk, his thick arms popping with veins. Oh so many would kill for the view Randy had right now.

"Damn...FUCK!" bellowed John, his muscles convulsing as he too lost it, spraying Randy's face and the pillow around it, some landing in Randy's facial hair and on Randy's naughty, thirsty tongue.

John was gasping too. He flopped off Randy and lay beside him. If this was their sex life after over a decade together...

"Fuck Johnny..." moaned Randy, kissing his beloved Cenation leader.

"Enjoy that?" grinned John.

Randy just whimpered and hugged him.

"Like 2001 all over again...when you go Thuganomics on me," he whispered, "That was your hottest gimmick...my ass hurt for years during that era."

"WHy do you think I did it?" smirked John, "I did Thuganomics and Word Life because I know you liked it."

That was still Randy's favourite gimmick. They were having sex all the fucking time. He sometimes wondered if he'd walk again during those days. And the day he became youngest ever world champion. He had John fuck him all over the room whilst he wore his new belt.

"Love you Johnny...thank you for coming out with me tonight," Randy sighed.

"I got to see you twerk that booty," smirked John, resting his hand on Randy's ass, "You can be a real slut out there on the dance floor. COdy has corrupted you."

"I would have stripped to my jock if they'd given me more drinks," Randy smirked, pecking John's lips again.

"And then muggins here would have paid a fortune to silence everyone from leaking that they saw Randy Orton behaving like a go-go dancer in a gay bar," grinned John, "Vince would tear you six new ones for that."

Randy gave a huge yawn.

He wriggled around into his favourite position of all - little spoon and nestled himself into John.

"Someone wore themselves out," John said, getting out of bed to turn off the light to a protest from Randy before getting back in and wrapping his thick arms around the lean torso, pulling the covers over their bodies.

"Johnny," Randy whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking."

"Oh dear."

"Be serious."

"Sorry."

"We've been together for over a decade...OK we both went through divorces...I have Alanna...but...would you ever...one day..."

John knew where this was going. He had wondered himself one day. But things were so perfect as they were right now.

"Baby...sssh...let's talk about this tomorrow," he soothed, "Night night Randall."

"Night Johnny."

* * *

**This ended up a long oneshot. This may even become my next chaptered fic - set in Champs Choice world and following up from JFP and BAck, Back On Top Of The World. I can't justify a third Josh-based fic as his story came to an end - he's wrestling and finally with Cody. I love multi-couple fics and I've set up others such as Sheaniel there as well. Naughty Daniel, sneaking off to have phone sex with Sheamus.**

**I wonder if its Total Divas thats led to the lack of new Centon - John does come off a touch douchey on there with his OCD and stuff but we dont know how 'real' that is. Either way this world needs more Centon.**

**As I put this up, I am due to watch Royal Rumble so didn't know the outcome of the Randy/John match at the event so this could be 'out of date' now! Whatever is happening this minute in WWE land, I hope you enjoyed this double dose of Centon featuring Randy being a very naughty boy. What? He's human, he can goof around and have a laugh if he wants. I'm sure he's not serious 24/7.**

**Hope you liked! : D**


End file.
